TDI vs WWE
by panther23
Summary: What happens when the cast of Total Drama Island go up against 22 WWE superstars? You're about to find out.
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

Chris is seen standing in the middle of a wrestling ring looking at the camera.

"Hey all you wrestling fans out there." he said, "Welcome to this special event. I am Chris Mclean, the host of the hit reality show Total Drama Island, and I will be your host for this awesome extravaganza.

In this special event, the twenty-two campers you've known to love and hate from TDI season one will face of, one on one, against twenty-two of the greatest superstars in the WWE.

Here's how it will work, one by one, a camper will enter this ring and face a WWE superstar. If they are able to defeat them, and able to come out alive, they will receive a check for $2,000.00 and be part of a special article that will appear in the next issue of WWE magazine.

Who will the campers face?

Who will win the money?

Who will be brutally beaten to a bloody pulp?

Find out tonight. On TDI vs. WWE!"


	2. A horrid start

Before Chris could continue talking, he heard, "Hi Chris." coming from the wrestling entrance. It was Jillian Hall.

"What are you doing here Jillian?" asked Chris.

"Well, seeing as the Total Drama Island cast is here," Jillian explained, "I thought it would be appropriate if I sang the Total Drama Island theme song"

"Uh, no Jillian, it's okay." said Chris nervously, "We don't need any singing right now"

"No, I'm good. Listen." said Jillian

And she opened her mouth and began to sing"

_Dear mom and dad, I__'m doing fine._

_You guys are on my mind._

_You ask me what I wanted to be and I think the answer's plain to see._

_I want to be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun._

_Well pack your bags because I've already won._

As Jillian was singing, Chris was standing in the ring, covering his ears. Jillian's singing was horrible. It was like ten nails on a chalkboard. Before Jillian could sing anymore, Chef came out and picked her up onto his shoulder and carried her out of the area.

"Thank you Chef." said Chris as he took his hands off his ears and looked at the camera, "Sorry about that folks. We'll have to take a break now as we check to see if anyone's ears are bleeding. But we'll be right back with more TDI vs. WWE. So don't go anywhere."


	3. Izzy gets burned

\/p>

"Welcome back to TDI vs. WWE" said Chris as the show went back on the air, " It's now time to introduce the first camper. She's wanted by the RCMP and is quite a bit insane in the head, please welcome; Izzy!" 

Snake charmer music started playing as Izzy entered the ring. 

"How ya doing Izzy?" asked Chris.

"I'm doing awesome" said Izzy with a big smile on her face. "I finally got the RCMP off my back. They dropped the charges after I begged them not to put me jail. I think they just did to shut me up. So, who am I facing tonight?"

"Oh, you're not gonna like it Iz" said Chris, "This guy is ten times more crazy than you. He has been in some insane matches, including the dreaded inferno match. May I present to you, the big red monster; Kane!"

Just then, huge bursts of flames came out from the entrance, and the screen of the titan tron had the word Kane on it. 

That's when Kane came out. Izzy had a worried look on her face when she saw him. She was mostly freaked out by his two evil looking eyes. Kane grabbed the top rope, lifted himself up and stared at Izzy. 

"Hello Izzy" he said in a sinister voice. 

"Um, hi Kane." said Izzy nervously, "Wow, that was quite an entrance you made."

Kane made an evil smile at Izzy and said, "There's more to me than a good entrance. I'm also into causing people pain and suffering. And that's exactly what's gonna happen to you." And he let out his famous evil laugh. 

Just then, the bell rang, which meant that the match was on. 

Izzy looked at Kane one last time and shouted at the top of her lungs, "You'll never take me alive!"

She ran right at Kane and tried to tackle him to the ground, but he didn't budge. Kane then lifted Izzy up off the ground and slammed her onto the mat. Izzy slowly got up onto her side and she wrapped her legs around Kane's ankle and pulled him to the ground. 

Kane fell flat on his back and Izzy kicked him right in the stomach. 

As Kane laid on the ground in pain, Izzy climbed up on the top turnbuckle next to him. 

"Time for you to meet my elbow" said Izzy as she jumped off the turnbuckle and was about to drop her elbow onto Kane. But Kane moved out of the way and Izzy's elbow hit the mat. 

Izzy hollered in pain and held onto her elbow. She slowly got up to her feet, not knowing that Kane was right behind her, waving his hand in the air. 

When Izzy turned around, Kane grabbed her by the neck and delivered a huge chokeslam. 

As Izzy laid on the gorund, Kane pinned her and the referee counted one, two, three and the match was over. 

Chris took a microphone and said into it, "Here is your winner, Kane!".

Izzy slowly walked out of the ring with her hand over her throat and turned around to see Kane standing in the middle of the ring.

She could see him mouth the words, "Watch this". And with that, he rose his arms over his head and dropped them down really fast. All of a sudden, flames burst out from all four turnbuckles.

As Izzy saw this, a smile appeared across her face and said, "Cool." And she left the area. 

\/p> 


	4. Bridgette vs the god

"Now that was one intense match" said Chris after Kane left the ring, "Let's meet our next camper. Don't worry everyone, we were able to get rid of that nasty skunk smell of hers. Being accompanied to the ring by her dude Geoff, please welcome everyone's favourite surfer girl; Bridgette!"

Surfing music started to play as Bridgette entered with Geoff clapping behind her. Before she entered the ring, Bridgette gave Geoff a peck on the cheek.

"How you doing Bridge?" asked Chris, "Still swimming with dolphins?"

"Yep. And I even swam with a few sharks too." said Bridgette, "But enough about that. Who am I fighting?"

"Hang on, he wanted me to read this" said Chris as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, "Bridgette, you opponent tonight is beyond greatness. He is one of the longest running champions in WWE history. May I present to you, the wrestling god himself; JBL!"

Just then a cow bell started ringing and Bridgette saw a huge limo come out with two huge bull horns attached to the front hood. The driver came out and opened the back door and JBL came out in his black coat and white cowboy hat.

As JBL entered the ring, he looked Bridgette over.

"This is who I'm fighting?" he said, "A blonde surfer girl? Shouldn't you be singing by a campfire on the beach?"

"Shouldn't you be at home counting all your money?" said Bridgette

JBL was in total shock when Bridgette said that. "How dare you talk to me like that" he yelled, "Have you forgotten who I am? I'm JBL. I am a wrestling god!"

"Oh shut up about that whole god thing" said Bridgette, " I've seen some of your matches and I'm not impressed one bit. Like that time you cost Chris Jericho the WWE championship just because he pushed you. Or the time you were tag team partners with Rey Mysterio and you walked out on him just because you got poked in the eye."

"At least I didn't stand on my head and puke on everyone" said JBL.

"Whatever." said Bridgette, who was starting to get really mad, "It doesn't compare to what you did. Face it JBL, you're not a wrestling god, you're a wrestling FRAUD!"

As soon as Bridgette said that, JBL slapped her right across the face.

"You son of a.." Bridgette said as she punched JBL right in the nose.

As soon as that happened, the bell rang and the match was on.

JBL shoved Bridgette to the ground and took off his coat and hat.

Bridgette got back up to her feet and locked up with JBL. They moved around the ring for a bit until Bridgette suplexed JBL and pinned him. The ref counted two until JBL kicked out.

The two were back to their feet and ran at each other. Then JBL hit Bridgette with his close-line from hell and Bridgette fell to the ground.

JBL stared at Bridgette as she laid on the floor. He then looked at Geoff, who was in total shock at what he saw.

"Take a good look at your girlfriend, boy" said JBL, "Not so great now is she?"

As JBL was saying this, he didn't know that Bridgette was slowly crawling up to him. She grabbed him by the leg and did a roll up. The ref came and did a three count and the match was over.

"Here is your winner, Bridgette" said Chris through his microphone. Geoff ran into the ring and gave Bridgette a huge hug and he carried her in his arms out of the ring.

When JBL stood up, he could not believe that he lost. He went to Chris and said, "A girl cheated. I demand a rematch!"

"Sorry dude" said Chris, "But she won fair and square. And by the way, I happen to agree with her on what you did to Rey Mysterio. That was weak."

JBL was furious. He grabbed Chris by his shirt and was about to punch him, when he felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Chef. "Trust me friend, you do not want to do that." he said. JBL was a bit frightened at the Chef's size, so he let go of Chris and walked out of the area.

"Thanks Chef" said Chris, "I owe you one."

"No problem Chris" said Chef with a smile on his face.


	5. RIP Heather

"Sorry you had to see that folks," said Chris, who was still a bit shaken up from his encounter with JBL. "On with the show. Our next camper has been known to be the most evil back stabber in the history of reality television. May I present, the girl everyone loves to hate; Heather!"

Sinister music started to play as Heather entered the ring.

"I don't even know why I'm here," she said, "I don't even like wrestling that much and I'm only here to win the money. So, lets just get this over with. Bring out the loser that I'm supposed to fight."

Chris had an evil look on his face. "Well Heather, I wouldn't call this guy a loser," he said, "He is 16-0 at wrestle mania and has dominated in such matches as Hell in a cell, the casket match and the buried alive match."

Heather had a frightened look on her face after Chris finished talking. "You don't mean.." she started

"That's right," said Chris, " May I present to you, The Deadman, The Phenom, The Undertaker!"

Just then, Heather heard a huge bell ring, the lights went out and the outside of the ring started to fill up with mist. Heather looked at the entrance and saw him standing there. He was wearing his black leather coat and black hat as he slowly walked towards the ring.

When The Undertaker walked on the stairs to the ring, he stopped on the top step and raised his hands in the air and the lights came back on. Heather was horrified when she saw The Undertaker's eyes roll into the back of his head.

The Undertaker entered the ring and stared at Heather has his removed his jacket. Then he slowly removed his hat and once again, his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Heather just stood there in horror and then said, "You know, I don't really need that money. I'll just be leaving now." She was about to exit the ring, when The Undertaker rose his hands in the air and a bolt of lighting hit the ring just inches from where Heather was standing.

"You're not going anywhere Heather," said The Undertaker, "It's time for you to pay for your sins. And there's no point in hiding, because wherever you go, I will find you. You can't hide from The Deadman. Once I'm finished with you, you will, Rest In Peace!"

The bell rang and the match was on.

Heather tried to punch The Undertaker in the face, but he dodged it and started to jab Heather in the ribs. She then ran to the ropes and bounced off them, hoping to give The Undertaker a close-line, but instead, she got a boot to the face.

Heather bend down, holding onto her soar face. Then she got mad, "No one hurts my pretty face and gets away with it," she said.

She tried to punch The Undertaker again, but he grabbed her arm, climbed the nearest turnbuckle and started to walk across the top rope.

Heather then used her free arm to grab The Undertaker's leg and pull him off the rope and onto the matt. She then drove her elbow right into The Undertaker's gut.

As The Undertaker laid on the ground, Heather went up to Chris and said, "Okay I beat him, can I have my check now?"

"Uh, Heather?" said Chris, "You have to pin him to win." Heather let a sigh of frustration and walked back to The Undertaker, who was now sitting up.

He got back up to his feet and walked up to Heather who was in total shock. The Undertaker then grabbed Heather by the throat. As he stared at her, The Undertaker's eyes rolled back into his head and he ran his thumb across his throat.

He then flipped Heather upside down and delivered a tombstone. The ref came in and did a three count and the match was over.

"Here is your winner; The Undertaker!" said Chris.

Heather slowly walked out of the ring, holding onto both her head and throat. She noticed that the lights were off again. She turned around and saw The Undertaker in the ring, on one knee, with his eyes rolled in the back of his head and his long tongue hanging out.

"I am out of here," said a terrified Heather as she exited the arena.


	6. Y2L

"Now that was awesome" said Chris after The Undertaker left. "Now on with the show. Our next camper is beautiful to look at, but she's not that smart. Give it up for Lindsay."

Lindsay entered the ring to the sound of pop music.

"How you doing Lindsay?" asked Chris.

"Just great Chip," said Lindsay, "I mean Chris. Sorry, I'm still having trouble remembering names."

"That's okay," said Chris, "I'm use to it. Now then, let's meet your opponent. He was the first ever undisputed champion in WWE history, taking out both The Rock and Stone Cold Steve Austin. He is also a powerful athlete, and I'm not just saying that because he has the same name as me. Please welcome, Chris Jericho!"

The screen on the Titantron started a countdown and when it hit zero, huge pyros exploded. When they were finished, Jericho entered the ring.

"I know you're a little slow, so I'll say this in a way you'll understand," he told Lindsay and he started to talk loud and slow, "I. Am. Chris. Jericho. Your Opponent. For this match".

"I know who you are," said Lindsay, "You're the man who tried to destroy Shawn Michaels."

Jericho let out a groan of frustration and said, "I am sick and tired of people cheering for that cheater. Have you forgotten what he has done over his career? He knocked out Hulk Hogan. He ended the career of Ric Flair."

"I don't care about those things," snapped Lindsay, "That doesn't compare on what you did to him. Giving him that awful eye injury, punching his wife. With the way you've been acting, you don't deserve to be part of the WWE."

Jericho was silent for a few seconds. Then he glared at Lindsay and said, "I'm going to make you sorry you ever said that."

The bell rang and the match was on.

Jericho swung a punch at Lindsay, but she ducked and kicked him in the ribs. Lindsay delivered a number of punches to Jericho's face, then she bounced herself off of the ropes and delivered a close line.

Lindsay started to feel a little exhausted from her match, so she stood in the middle of the ring to catch her breath. But then, Jericho snuck up behind her and delivered the Code breaker.

With Lindsay on the ground, Jericho grabbed her legs and made the Walls of Jericho. Lindsay tried to grab the bottom rope, but she couldn't reach them, so she had no choice but to tap out.

"Here is your winner by submission, Chris Jericho!" said Chris.

Jericho was moving around the ring, shouting out that her won to the audience, not knowing that Lindsay had gotten up and was standing right behind him. When he turned around, Lindsay kicked him right in the chin and he fell flat on his back.

As Jericho laid on the ground, Lindsay bent down beside him and said, "That was for Shawn Michaels." And she left the arena.


	7. Katie and Sadie's dirt sheet

"Now that was awesome," said Chris, "I didn't know Lindsay had it in her. Now it is time for some tag team action. The campers competing are the two greatest best friends of all time; Katie and Sadie!"

Pop music played as Katie and Sadie entered the ring.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe we are actually in a WWE ring," said Sadie.

"Me neither," said Katie, "This is the best thing ever,"

And they both let out a huge squeal of delight.

"Okay, take it easy," said Chris, "My ears are still soar from Jillian's singing. Anyway, it's time to meet your opponents. They have been know as the Sultan of Sexy and the Chick Magnet, may I present the hosts of the show, the Dirt Sheet; John Morrison and The Miz!"

Morrison and Miz came out and stood at the entrance as a huge fan blew wind in their hair.

When they entered the ring, the two eyed Katie and Sadie.

"Oh my gosh," said Morrison, "Look Miz, it's the two BFFls."

"You mean the two who both squeal like a tree full of monkeys?' said the Miz, "I cannot believe it."

The two mocked the girl's squeal.

"Now that's not nice," said Katie, "But why am I surprised? You two wouldn't know nice if it came up and bit your heads off."

"Yeah," said Sadie, "You two think you're so cool, when really, you're just pathetic. And for the record, I think your web show sucks!"

"Oh that is it!" said the Miz, "We're going to teach you that nobody disses our web show and gets away with it."

The bell rand and the match was on.

It started off with Katie against the Miz.

They both locked up and moved around the ring until Katie put Miz in a headlock. But then, Miz elbowed Katie right in the gut.

Miz then tagged in Morrison, who gave Katie a kick to the head, causing her to fall to the ground.

Morrison was about to deliver a pile driver, until Katie rolled out of the way and Morrison only hit the mat.

Katie tagged in Sadie, who saw that Morrison was still on the ground. She jumped right on top of him and pinned him.

The ref counted two until Miz came in and pulled Sadie off of Morrison.

Sadie and Katie both looked at each other and they each had an evil look on their faces.

When Miz helped Morrison get up, Sadie tagged in Katie and both ran at the two and gave them each a close line.

As Miz and Morrison laid on the ground, they were both pinned by Sadie and Katie. The ref did the three count and the match was over.

"Here is your winner," said Chris, "Or should I say, here are your winners; Katie and Sadie!"

The two girls both jumped for joy and then hugged each other in the middle of the ring.

Then they both left the arena, blowing kisses to everyone in the audience.


	8. Gwen gets punk'd

"For once, Miz and Morrison are speechless," said Chris, "Now on with the show. Our next camper was the runner-up of Total Drama Island. May I present, everyone's favourite Goth girl; Gwen!"

Gwen entered the ring to the sound of bizarre techno music. Chris noticed a big smile on Gwen's face.

"You're in a good mood," he said, "I haven't seen you this happy since that time you dumped those red ants into Heather's bed."

"I know," said Gwen, "I'm just so excited to be here. I've been a WWE fan for as long as I can remember."

"Cool," said Chris, "Now let's meet your opponent. This guy has more tattoos than any other guy I've ever met. He's mostly famous for the one he has of the Pepsi logo."

As Chris was saying this, Gwen's smile became bigger.

"You mean, I'm facing.." she said.

"That's right" said Chris, "May I present, the straight edge superstar; C.M. Punk!"

Huge heavy metal music was played as Punk made his way to the ring, wearing his signature t-shirt.

"Oh my gosh!" said Gwen, "I can't believe I'm actually seeing C.M. Punk. You're my favourite wrestler of all time. I saw you at Wrestlemania 24 at the Citrus bowl when you won the money-in-the-bank match. That was awesome."

"Well thanks," said Punk, "it's good to hear that. Tell you what, since you're a big fan, I'll make a deal with you. If you can beat me in our match, I'll give the shirt I'm wearing as a prize."

"I would love that," said Gwen.

They both shook hands on it. Then Punk took off his shirt and handed it to Chef.

That's when the bell rang and the match was on.

Punk and Gwen both locked up and moved around the ring until Gwen flipped Punk onto his back.

Punk quickly got up and tried to kick Gwen in the gut. But Gwen moved out of the way and started jabbing Punk in the ribs.

She then ran and bounced herself against the ropes and was about to deliver a close line. But then Punk grabbed her and place her on his shoulders. He was about to deliver his Go To Sleep, but Gwen got out of it by elbowing Punk in the face.

As soon as Punk put her down, Gwen kicked him in the head and he fell flat on his back.

Punk was then pinned and the ref did the three count and the match was over.

"Here is your winner; Gwen!" said Chris.

Punk slowly got up, looked at Gwen and smiled.

"Well, you beat me," he said, "And I'm a man of my word."

Chef handed Punk his shirt, who handed it to Gwen.

Gwen put it on and eyed it for a few seconds. Then she looked at Punk and gave him a big hug.

Punk then raised Gwen's hand and said to the audience, "I love this girl." And they both left the ring.


	9. Noah's twist of fate

"These matches keep getting better," said Chris, "Our next camper is famous for insulting everyone around him. I am proud to present, I think, Noah!"

Noah entered the ring to a weird techno song.

"So Noah, why are you here?" asked Chris, "I thought you hated sports."

"Because I need the money," said Noah, "Besides, everyone knows that wrestling is fake. So let's just get this over with."

"Okay then," said Chris, "May I present your opponent. He's been known to take any risks you throw at him, no matter how dangerous they are. Say hello to the rainbow haired wonder; Jeff Hardy!"

Jeff's music played as he entered the arena, doing his famous finger move and huge pyros shot out.

"So, you're the big high flyer everyone is talking about," said Noah as he looked Jeff over, "I'm not that impressed. You look like something out of a bad horror movie."

"You know what?" said Jeff, "LeShawna was right about you. You need to learn some respect. You think you know everything, but you don't know anything about being nice. And that is just sad."

"Okay that's it!" said Noah, "I didn't come here to be insulted. Prepare to be destroyed Hardy!"

The bell rang and the match was on.

Noah and Jeff both locked up and moved around the ring until Noah flipped Jeff onto his back.

Noah pinned him and the ref only did a one count until Jeff kicked out of it.

Noah then bounced himself against the ropes and was about to deliver a close line, but Jeff delivered one instead.

Noah slowly got up and was about to punch Jeff, but he blocked it and kicked Noah right in the gut. Jeff then put Noah's head under his arm and delivered the Twist of Fate.

With Noah on the ground, Jeff climbed on the nearest turnbuckle and went for the Swanton bomb.

Noah was pinned, the ref did the three count and the match was over.

"Here is your winner," said Chris, "Jeff Hardy!"

Jeff went around the ring, cheering with the fans.

As Noah slowly got up, he saw Jeff and was filled with rage. He ran towards Jeff and was about to tackle him, but Jeff saw him and moved out of the way.

Before Noah could stop himself, he flew out of the ring and landed right on top of Chris.

Noah got up and helped Chris up. He asked Chris if he was okay.

"I'm fine," said Chris, "At least you didn't hit the face."

Noah felt a little embarrassed, so he ran out of the arena.


	10. Geoff plays the game

"Don't worry everyone, I'm okay," said Chris, "Now let's get on with the show. You've already saw this guy's girl in action against JBL and now it's his turn. Please welcome one of Canada's biggest party animals; Geoff!"

Huge party music played as Geoff entered the ring.

"Hey Geoff," said Chris, "How's Bridgette doing?"

"Good," said Geoff, "She's got a bit of a bruise on her neck from JBL's close line, but she's going to be okay."

"Glad to hear that," said Chris, "Now let's meet your opponent. He goes by many names, The Game, The Cerebral Assassin, The King of Kings. Please welcome, the twelve time world champion; Triple H!"

The song "The Game" by Motorhead played as Triple H entered the ring. He took a big swig from the bottle of water he was holding and stood behind the ropes. Then he shot out the water he had in his mouth into the air and then stood in the ring.

"Wow, Triple H," said Geoff, "It's an honour to meet you."

"Thanks Geoff," said Triple H, "I had a little talk with your girlfriend backstage. What's her name? Bridgette? She told me that you're going an awesome opponent to fight with. All I can say is, best of luck."

The bell rang and the match was on.

Before Geoff fought, he took off his hat and shirt.

He and Triple H then moved around the ring and locked up. Then Triple H delivered a suplex.

Geoff slowly got up and then tackled Triple H to the ground and began delivering a number of punches until the ref told him to stop.

When Triple H got up, he ran up to Geoff and delivered a spine buster. He then pinned Geoff, but the ref only counted two.

When Geoff got up, he saw that Triple H's back was turn, so he tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, Geoff delivered a spine buster of his own. But just like Triple H, when Geoff pinned him, the ref only counted two.

Both men were up as walked towards each other. Geoff tried to throw and punch, but Triple H blocked it and kicked Geoff in the gut. He then put Geoff's head between his legs and delivered a pedigree.

Geoff was pinned, the ref did a three count and the match was over.

"Here is your winner," said Chris, "Triple H."

Geoff laid on the ground until Triple H extended his arm and helped him up.

"You fought well man," he said.

"Thanks man," said Geoff, "That means a lot."

And the two both shook hands.

**AUTHOR****'S NOTE: **Happy New Year!


	11. Owen's biscuits and gravy

Chris entered the ring.

"On with the show," he said, "May I present our next camper. He was the winner of TDI season one. The lovable goofball; Owen!"

Owen entered to the tune of heroic music, cheering like crazy as he entered the ring.

"This is awesome!" he said, "Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo!"

"Uh, are you about done yet?" asked Chris.

"Sorry," said Owen, "Bring out the wrestler. I'm ready."

"Okay then," said Chris, "Your opponent for tonight isn't all right in the head. That is, until the bell rings. Being accompanied to the ring by his little buddy Jessie, Give it up for Festus!"

The song, "Biscuits and Gravy" played as Jessie entered the ring, holding onto Festus' hand.

Owen got a good look at Festus. He looked like he was in a daze and he had his tongue hanging out. Owen waved his hand in front of Festus' face, but nothing happened.

"Is he okay?" Owen asked Jessie who said, "He's great. He's all excited to fight you."

Owen then noticed that both Jessie and Chris ran out of the ring just as the bell rang.

Owen then was in shock when he saw Festus let out a huge growl. He ran at Owen and tried to deliver a close line, but Owen ducked in time.

Owen punched Festus a couple of times in the gut, but they had no effect on him.

Festus then gave Owen a huge boot to the face, which made him stumble a little. He then grabbed Owen by the arm and threw him against one of the turnbuckles.

"Okay, now I'm mad!" said Owen as he ran up to Festus and delivered a spine buster. He then bounced himself against the ropes flopped right onto Festus. Owen pinned him, the ref did the three count and the match was over.

"Here is your winner; Owen!" said Chris.

As Owen watched Jessie and the ref help Festus walk out of the ring, he noticed that he was back in his comatose state.

"Uh, is he going to be all right?" Owen asked Chris.

"He's fine," said Chris, "This happens all the time. Whenever Festus hears a bell, he goes crazy. But when he hears a bell again, he's back to normal."

"Weird, but cool," said Owen as he left the ring.


	12. Cody and the Samoan

"Time for our next match," said Chris, "He was one of the smallest campers on TDI and he was quite the ladies man, well, according to him he was. Give it up for Cody!"

Sexy pop music played as Cody entered the ring.

"Awesome to be here," said Cody, "I like to give a shout out to all the ladies out there. So Chris, who am I facing?"

"Uh, are you sure you want to know?" asked Chris, a bit nervous.

"Sure," said Cody, "Bring him on out."

"Okay then," said Chris, "This guy has been described as a monster, and by the way he looks, he probably is. May I present the Samoan bulldozer; Umaga!"

Umaga entered the ring to the tune of creepy jungle music.

He stared at Cody, who was a bit freaked out at what he saw.

"Uh, hey there big guy," he said, "got enough make up on?" and he chuckled nervously.

Umaga didn't say a thing. He just stood there breathing hard and glaring and Cody.

The bell rang and the match was on.

Umaga let out a big scream and tried to grab Cody, who ducked out of the way and kicked Umaga in the gut. As Umaga held onto his gut, Cody elbowed him in the back and he fell flat on his belly.

Cody was about to deliver a pile driver, but Umaga moved out of the way and Cody hit his elbow on the mat.

Cody was now lying on the ground holding onto his elbow and saying, "Ow! Ow! Funny bone!

Umaga then grabbed Cody by the shoulder and lifted him to his feet. He then stuck out his thumb and was about to deliver his Samoan spike. But Cody grabbed the thumb just as it was about to hit his throat and pushed it out of his way.

Then he gave Umaga another kick in the gut and then started to punch him in the face multiple times until he started to stagger.

Cody then bounced himself against the ropes and delivered a flying close line, causing Umaga to fall to the ground. Cody then pinned him and the ref did the three count and the match was over.

"Here is your winner; Cody!" said Chris.

Cody walked out of the ring, holding onto his injured elbow and waved to everyone in the audience who were cheering him on.

When Umaga got up and realized that he lost, he went into a huge fit of rage. He started screaming like crazy and yanking on the ropes.

Chris was so freaked out at Umag's rage that he his under the ring until Umaga left.


	13. Courtney becomes rated R

When Chris saw that Umaga was gone, he came out from under the ring.

"Now there's a guy I'd hate to get mad," he said, "Now, on with the show. Our next camper was the only to be wowed by Duncan's bad boy skills. Give it up for Courtney!"

Pop music played as Courtney entered the ring.

"Wow, this is amazing," she said, "I watched wrestling a lot with my dad, but I never thought I'd actually be in a actual match."

"And I never thought I'd be hosting one," said Chris, "Now then let's meet your opponent…"

But before Chris could finish his sentence, he and Courtney heard, "Excuse me!" from the entrance. It was Vicki Gurrerro.

"Excuse me!" she repeated, "I have something to say. I think that it would be appropriate for me to introduce the next wrestler."

"Uh, okay, I can't argue with that," said Chris, "I don't even want to."

And Chris left the ring.

"Now then Courtney," said Vicki, "Say hello to the man who is going to destroy you in the ring. He is the love of my life. My husband, the Rated R superstar; Edge!"

Mist shot out of the entrance as Edge entered. He gave Vicki a kiss on the cheek before he entered the ring.

"Oooh, it's Courtney. I'm so scared," he said, "What are you going to do? Stand there and complain about how you where unfairly kicked off TDI? Or are you going to brag about how you use to be a C.I.T.?"

"I didn't come here to talk Edge," said Courtney, "I came here to fight. And I should warn you, I won't go easy. Duncan has been training me pretty well."

"You mean that green haired punk?" said Edge, "What do you see in that guy?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing," said Courtney, "Have you taken a good look at your wife? She makes Bigfoot look pretty."

Vicki was totally insulted by what she heard.

"That does it," she said, "Chris, I want you to make this a no disqualification match."

"Well, that would make great TV," said Chris, "So, why not?"

The bell rang and the match was on.

Edge immediately ran up to Courtney and put her in a head lock. But then Courtney elbowed Edge into the gut a number of times until he let her go.

Courtney then ran at Edge and tried to tackle him, but Edge grabbed her and tossed her out of the ring.

Courtney slowly got to her feet, went under the ring and pulled out a kendo stick.

She got back into the ring and started to beat Edge senseless with it until he was lying on the ground.

Courtney put the kendo stick down and was about to go up and pin Edge, when Vicki grabbed her from behind the ropes.

As Edge slowly got up, he saw Vicki holding onto Courtney and an evil grin appeared on his face.

He bend down and was getting ready to deliver a spear. But then, Duncan came out and pulled on Vicki's leg until Courtney was set free.

"What is your problem?" Vicki told Duncan, "I could have your girlfriend disqualified for this."

"Well you're out of luck there Vicki," Duncan said, "In case you've forgotten, you made this a no disqualification match."

What Vicki didn't know was that Edge had no idea that Courtney was let go when he ran to do his spear, and when she and Duncan were arguing, Edge rammed right into her, causing her to fall flat on her face.

Edge was in total shock at what he done and while he was looking at his wife lying on the floor, Courtney was bending down behind him and when he turned around, she delivered a spear of her own.

She then pinned Edge and the ref did the three count and the match was over.

"Here is your winner; Courtney!" said Chris.

When Courtney got out of the ring, Duncan ran up to her and gave her a big hug. He then rose her hand up in the air shouting, "This is my girl," to the audience.

Edge got out of the ring and slowly helped Vicki to her feet, who pushed Edge aside with anger and stormed out of the arena.

"Wait, Vicki, honey, I'm sorry. It was an accident. I swear," said Edge as he ran after her.


	14. Justin's mauled good looks

"Now that match should give us some good ratings," said Chris, "May I present our next camper. Everyone's favourite babe magnet; Justin!"

Justin entered the ring to the tune of hot tempo music.

"Before you bring out the wrestler Chris," he said, "I want to know, did you talk to him about not aiming for my face? It's my best touch."

"Actually I did," said Chris, "He said he doesn't care where he hits you, he's still going to destroy you. Justin, may I present to you, the Moscow Mauler; Vladimir Kozlov!"

Russian rock music played as Vladimir entered the ring. When he got in he glared at Justin without even blinking.

"You know if you keep making that face, it will get stuck like that," said Justin.

Vladimir then said something in Russian and then spoke in English, "You're going down, pretty boy."

The bell rang and the match was on.

Justin punched Vladimir in the chest, but he didn't even budge.

"Okay, that hurt," said Justin, holding onto his hand.

Justin then tried to put Vladimir in a headlock, but then Vladimir lifted him off the ground and slammed him on the mat.

Justin slowly got to his feet and he started throwing a bunch of punches to Vladimir's face and he started to stager.

Justin was about to throw one more punch, when Vladimir rammed him with his head and Justin fell to the ground. Justin was pinned, the ref did the three count and the match was over.

"Here is your winner," said Chris, "Vladimir Kozlov!"

As Vladimir left the ring, he didn't see Justin coming up from behind him with a steel chair, until he was whacked in the back with it and he fell flat on his belly. Justin then rolled Vladimir onto his back and began throwing punch after punch until Chef came out, yanked him off Vladimir and carried him out of the arena.

As Justin was being carried out, he shouted to Vladimir, "No one messes with me or my body. You hear me Kozlov? Do you hear me?!"

**Author****'s Note: **This goes out to NIGHTS4life, who wanted the "Moscow Mauler" to get what he deserves.


	15. Eva and the 619

"I knew Justin cared about his looks," said Chris, "But not that much. Anyway, our next camper was one of the toughest girls on TDI and the one person you'd hate to get mad. Give it up for Eva!

Sinister choir music played as Eva entered the ring.

"No time for chit chat Chris," she said, "I just want to beat up the guy I'm fighting tonight, get my money and get the heck out of here. So let's just get this over and done with."

"Okay then," said Chris, "Your opponent for tonight may be small, but he sure pack a wallop. May I present the masked wonder; Rey Mysterio!"

The song "Booyka 619" played as Rey entered the ring in a black and yellow version of his mask.

"This is who I'm fighting?" asked Eva, "Aren't you a little short to be a wrestler?"

"Size doesn't matter in the WWE," said Rey.

"Whatever," said Eva, "Big or small, I'm still going to mop the floor with you."

"Good luck," said Rey, "I've beaten bigger opponents than you, so I don't believe you'll win so easily."

The bell rang and the match was on.

Eva ran at Rey and tried to grab him, but moved out of the way so fast that Eva didn't even see it. When she saw Rey wasn't in her arms, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Eva turned around and saw Rey waving at her.

"Hold still you little runt," growled Eva.

She tried to grab him again, but again, Rey moved out of the way and kicked Eva in the gut.

Rey then bounced himself against the ropes and tried to deliver a close line, but then Eva gave him a boot to the face and he fell flat on his back.

Eva then grabbed him by the head and delivered a suplex.

As Rey slowly got up, Eva wrapped her arms around him and put him in a bear hug. Eva provided more and more pressure as she squeezed Rey. Rey let out a few groans of pain until he kicked Eva in the leg which made her let him go.

Rey then went up behind Eva and did a double flying kick to her back and she fell onto the middle rope.

Rey then bounced against the ropes, ran towards Eva and delivered the 619.

Eva fell flat on her back as Rey jumped onto the top rope and bounced right onto Eva, pinned her and the ref did the three count and the match was over.

"Here is your winner; Rey Mysterio!" said Chris.

Rey left the ring waving to all the fans.

Eva got up and started to get very angry.

"I can't believe I lost to a shrimp in a mask!" she shouted.

She then got out of the ring and kicked Chris in the shin and left the arena growling to the audience.

"Ow!" said Chris, "That's the second time she's done that to me."


	16. Tyler and the giant

"And I thought Umaga's tantrum was bad," said Chris, "Our next camper is famous for two things. For sucking at every sport ever made and for his bizarre fear of chickens. Give it up for Tyler!"

Tyler came out to the theme music to "Rocky".

"Are you ready Tyler?" asked Chris.

"I was born ready," said Tyler, "Whoever I'm facing, I'm going to squash him like a bug."

"Actually, I believe your opponent will be doing the squashing," said Chris, "He stands at seven feet tall and weighs in at over 440 pounds. May I present the world's largest athlete; The Big Show!"

When the Big Show came out, Tyler was in total shock at how big he was.

"So you're the chicken phobic huh?" asked the Big Show, "I saw you on TDI and I got to tell you, you were pathetic. You couldn't even throw a dodge ball right. I swear, every time I saw you mess up, I rolled on the ground laughing."

"That's it," said an annoyed Tyler, "Like I said at the dodge ball challenge, you are going down. I'm going to bring the dinner to the table and then I'm going to eat it."

The Big Show was silent for a second and said, "That didn't even make sense."

"Whatever," said Tyler, "I am going to destroy you."

The bell rang and the match was on.

Tyler ran at the Big Show and tried to tackle him, but the Big Show just pushed him to the ground.

When he got up, Tyler then kicked the Big Show in the gut and as he held onto his gut, Tyler grabbed him by the waist and tried to lift him off the ground, but he was just too heavy.

The Big Show then pushed Tyler up against a turn buckle and slapped him right across the chest with his big hand.

Tyler held onto his chest in pain, but then saw that the Big Show's back was turned, so he climbed up onto the turn buckle and jumped right onto the Big Show's back.

He then started throwing punch after punch to the Big Show's head until he pushed Tyler off him.

"Sorry," said the Big Show, "But I don't do piggy back rides."

Tyler got up and started to throw more punches, this time to the Big Show's ribs. He kept punching until he had the Big Show in a corner and he started cheering at the crowd believing that he was winning.

But then when Tyler turned at the Big Show again, he got a huge fist in the jaw and he fell flat on his back.

The ref went up Tyler and saw that he was knocked out cold and he declared the match over.

"Here is your winner by knock out; the Big Show!" said Chris.

Just then, Lindsay came running into the ring and ran right up to Tyler to see if he was okay.

Tyler slowly opened his eyes and when he saw Lindsay's face he asked, "Is this heaven?"

Lindsay chuckled at what he said. Then she helped him up and helped him walk out of the arena.


	17. The Great DJ

"Don't worry everyone, Tyler is fine," said Chris, "I just had a talk with the doctors. He has a pretty nasty bump on his head, but he's going to be okay. Our next camper is as big, but wouldn't hurt a fly, please welcome the brick house with heart; DJ!"

Jamaican music played as DJ entered the ring.

"So DJ?" said Chris, "Have you ever wrestled before?"

"Not really," said DJ, "I was going to try out for the wrestling team at my high school, but the coach thought I was too big and was afraid I would squash the other team members."

"Well you won't have trouble squashing your opponent," said Chris, "This is bigger than you and the Big Show combined. Standing at 7'3, may I present the Punjabi nightmare; The Great Khali!"

Indian music played as Khali entered the ring with his translator, Ranjin Singh.

"Wow," said DJ, "You're a big guy. Somebody's been working out."

Khali said something in his Indian language and DJ couldn't understand him so Singh translated for him, "The Great Khali says that he is honoured to meet you DJ. But he also warns you that he won't go easy on you."

"That's okay," said DJ, "Neither am I."

The bell rang and the match was on.

DJ threw multiple punches at Khali, until Khali blocked one of the punches and drove his fist right into DJ's gut.

DJ fell flat on his back and then Khali lifted him up by the shoulder and delivered a huge chop to DJ's head, causing him to fall down again.

DJ got up quickly and gave Khali a kick to the ribs, but it didn't even phase him.

Khali then put his hands around DJ's head and started to apply pressure.

DJ let a huge yell of pain, but then he grabbed Khali's hands and used all of his strength to pull them right of him.

DJ then bounced himself against the ropes and delivered a huge tackle, causing Khali to fall to the ground. DJ then pinned Khali, the red did the three count and the match was over.

"Here is your winner; DJ!" said Chris.

Khali slowly got up and had an astonished look on his face as he watched DJ leave the arena.

He then said something to Singh, who said, "You're right. He is a lot stronger than he looks."


	18. The age of Leshawna

"Now that's what I call a huge match," said Chris, "Our next camper was friends with almost everyone on the island, just don't get her mad. Please welcome the tough girl with the heart of gold; Leshawna!"

Hip-hop music played as Leshawna entered.

When she was in the ring she shouted to the audience, "Leshawna's in da house!"

"Welcome to the WWE Leshawna," said Chris, "Now it's time to meet your opponent. He is the youngest world heavyweight champion in history and he had taken out some of the biggest names in the business. Say hello to the legend killer; Randy Orton!"

The song "Voices!" played as Orton entered the ring and glared at Leshawna.

"So you're the tough girl huh?" he asked, "The one with the heart of gold. I got to tell you, I'm not impressed."

"At least I have a heart," said Leshawna, "Unlike you. I'm not really fond of what you've been doing with your career. Especially with what you did to Vince McMahon."

"Why do you care about that old man?" said Orton, "He was going to fire me."

"Well he should have," said Leshawna, "He's a man in his 60's, not to mention your boss, and you go and boot him in the head. You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

"Enough!" snapped Orton, "Are you going to fight me or just stand there running your mouth?"

"I think you know the answer to that," said Leshawna.

The bell rang and the match was on.

Orton grabbed Leshawna by the neck and put her in a headlock, but then Leshawna elbowed him in the gut and he let her go.

Leshawna then bounced herself off the ropes and ran at Orton who delivered a close line and Leshawna fell flat on her back.

Orton pinned her, but the ref only counted two when Leshawna kicked out.

Orton started to argue with ref, claiming it was three. As this was happening, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBase entered the ring and started to throw a few punches on the fallen Leshawna while Orton distracted the ref.

But then Leshawna shoved Rhodes and DiBase away from her and got up. She then went up to Rhodes and DiBase, grabbed them both by the neck and tossed them out of the ring.

Leshawna then turned around to have Orton grab her by the neck. He was about to deliver an RKO, but Leshawna pushed him out of the way and tackled him to the ground.

Leshawna started cheering with the crowd, then she saw Orton on all fours.

She eyes him and said, "Time for a taste of your own medicine."

And she ran up and gave Orton a big kick to the head.

Leshawna then pinned him, the ref did the three count and the match was over.

"Here is your winner; Leshawna!" said Chris.

Leshawna cheered along with the crowd as she left the arena.

Rhodes and DiBase entered the ring and tried to help Orton up to his feet, but he shoved them out of the way and stormed out of the ring.


	19. Say it loud and proud Harold

"Looks like Orton finally got what he deserved," said Chris, "Our next camper is famous for a lot of things, for his awesome beat boxing, for his overuse of the word "Gosh!" and for switching the votes and getting Courtney voted off. Please welcome; Harold!"

Beat boxing music played as Harold entered the ring.

"Sweet," said Harold as he looked around the arena, "This is the perfect place to unleash my awesome skills."

"Well Harold, you're going to need them for the guy you're about to face," said Chris, "He likes to say his name twice and is the star of the film BEHIND ENEMY LINES: COLUMBIA. Please welcome; Mr. Kennedy!"

Kennedy's music played as he entered the ring with a big smile on his face. He then lifted his arm in the air and a microphone landed in his hand.

"Hey! I know you," said Kennedy to Harold, "You're that guy who kept getting pranked by Duncan. My favourite was when he gave you that kitchen grease and told you it was apple juice. Oh, and when he gave you that pair of underwear full of hot sauce. What did you say when you put them on? Oh yeah. My biscuits are burning!"

When Kennedy was finished talking, he went into a giggle fit.

"Yeah, laugh all you want Kennedy," said Harold, "But you won't be laughing after I beat the living tar out of you."

"We shall see," said Kennedy, "But don't get your hopes up. It's not so easy to beat Mr. Kennedy!"

He then paused for a second and then put the microphone back to his lips and said, "Kennedy!"

The bell rang and the match was on.

The two locked up and moved around the ring until Kennedy delivered a suplex.

When Harold got up, Kennedy threw a punch at him, but then Harold grabbed his fist and threw into a turnbuckle.

He then ran up to Kennedy and started throwing a number of punches to his face until the ref told him to knock it off.

Harold then bounced against the ropes and ran at Kennedy, who lifted Harold right onto his shoulders.

He was about to deliver a mike check, when Harold jumped off Kennedy's shoulders and delivered a suplex of his own. He pinned him, the ref did the three count and the match was over.

"Here is your winner; Harold!" said Chris.

Kennedy got to his feet, looked at Harold and smiled. He lifted his arm in the air again and grabbed his microphone and gave it to Harold.

"Go for it," he said.

Harold smiled as he put the microphone to his lips and said, "You heard Chris ladies and gentlemen. Your winner is Harold!" he paused for a second and then said, "Harold!"


	20. Beth becomes a peep

"Looks like Harold finally showed off his skills," said Chris, "Our next camper was the first person to tell off Heather and cursed her team with an evil tiki idol, please welcome; Beth!"

Beth came in entered the ring to the tune of girly pop music. As she got into the ring, Chris noticed she had a worried look on her face.

"Hey Beth, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little nervous," said Beth, "I never fought anyone before."

"Hey don't worry Beth, I think you'll do fine," said Chris, "Now, let's meet your opponent. He spend some time on TNA, but now he's back to say hello to all his peeps. May I present; Christian!"

"Just close your eyes" played as Christian entered the ring and took a look at Beth.

"This should be an easy match," he said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Beth.

"Well by the way you look, I don't think you're much of a fighter," said Christian, "In fact, you look like a geek."

Beth started to get really mad. She looked at Christian and said, "I'll show what this geek can do."

The bell rang and the match was on.

Christian tried to grab Beth, but she moved out of the way and started to throw punch after punch to Christian's face.

Beth then tried to tackle him, but Christian grabbed and lifted her up off the ground and slammed her to the mat.

Christian then got Beth up to her feet and Beth kicked him right in the gut and then delivered a huge tackle that made Christian fall to the ground. Beth then delivered a pile driver to Christian's gut. Beth pinned him, the ref did the three count and the match was over.

"Here is your winner; Beth!" said Chris

Christian got to his feet and smiled at Beth.

"You proved me wrong," he said, "You're no geek, you're a peep."

Beth smiled and gave Christian a huge hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said.

Christian chuckled and said, "You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome."


	21. Ezekiel goes Italian

"Looks like Beth made a new friend," said Chris, "Our next camper was the first one to be voted off TDI and was able to tick off every girl on his team. Give it up for the homeschooler; Ezekiel!"

Country music played as Ezekiel entered the ring.

"So Ezekiel," said Chris, "Are you ready for your match?"

"You bet eh?" said Ezekiel, "Except I don't know much about it. My parents would never let me watch wrestling. They thought it was too violent."

"Okay then," said Chris, "Time to meet your opponent. He started off as just a fan in the audience and became a big WWE superstar. All the way from Italy, please welcome, Santino Marella!"

Rock opera music played as Santino entered.

"So you're the houseschooler huh?" said Santino in his thick Italian accent.

"Actually it's pronounced homeschooler," said Ezekiel.

"Whatever," said Santino, "It's time for you to pay."

"Pay?" said a very confused Ezekiel, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me," said Santino, "I'm talking about all that rotten stuff you said about women. Claming that guys are better at sports than they are."

"Hey, don't blame me for that eh?" said Ezekiel, "Blame my dad. He's the one who told me that. If I knew that it would make every girl on my team mad at me, I would never had said it."

"But you said it away," said Santino, "And now I'm going to beat the stuffing out of you." He then looked at the camera and said, "For all the women watching this, this is for you."

The bell rang and the match was on.

Santino swung his fist at Ezekiel, who ducked and punched Santino in the gut.

Ezekiel then put Santino in a headlock and delivered a bunch of punches to Santino's face until Santino kicked him in the shin and he let go.

The two then locked up and started moving around the ring until Ezekiel delivered a suplex. He pinned Santino, but the ref only did a two count until Santino kicked out.

Ezekiel then got up and stood still while trying to catch his breath. That's when Santino snuck up behind him, while on his knees, and delivered a low blow. Unfortunately, the ref saw it and called for the bell.

"Here is your winner by disqualification, Ezekiel," said Chris.

Ezekiel walked out of the arena cheering with the crowd while holding onto his crotch.

Santino was in total shock at what happened and he went right up to Chris.

"What is going on Christopher?" he said, "Why does he win like that? It's not fair."

"Okay first of all, only my parents can call me Christopher," said Chris, "And second of all, you know the rules Santino. No low blows while the ref is watching."

"Can't I have one little rematch?" asked Santino.

"No," said Chris, who was now getting a little annoyed, "Now get out of here before I call security. Or would rather like to meet my friend, Chef Hatchet."

"Uh, no, that's okay," said a nervous Santino, "I get the picture." And the ran out of the arena.


	22. Trent unleashes the animal

"I swear, some of these wrestlers just drive me crazy," said Chris, "Our next camper is known for his wicked guitar skills and amazing singing, please welcome, the all around nice guy; Trent!"

Soft guitar music played as Trent entered the ring.

"So Trent," said Chris, "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready," said Trent, "I've been training hard for this moment"

"Well let's hope your training pays off," said Chris, "Your opponent for tonight started off as a member of Evolution and later on became a four time world heavyweight champion. Please welcome, the Animal; Batista!"

The song "I walk alone" by Saliva played as Batista entered, doing his famous arm move as huge pyros popped up from behind him.

"Hey Batista, good to meet you man," said Trent, "I've seen you wrestle and I've got to say you're amazing. Best of luck tonight."

"You too," said Batista, "You're probably going to need it. They don't call me "The Animal" for nothing".

The bell rang and the match was on.

Trent and Batista locked up and moved around the ring until Batista released himself from it.

He then threw a punch, but then Trent grabbed him by the arm and tossed him into a turnbuckle. Trent then began throwing a bunch of punches to Batista's ribs until the ref told him to stop.

Batista threw another punch, but Trent ducked out of the way and kicked Batista in the gut. Trent then bounced himself against the ropes and was about to deliver a tackle when Batista picked him up and delivered a spine buster.

When Trent got up, Batista stuck his head between his legs and did a thumbs up, thumbs down to the audience. Then he lifted Trent up onto his shoulders and delivered a Batista bomb.

Trent was pinned, the ref did the three count and the match was over.

"Here is your winner; Batista!" said Chris

Trent slowly got up and held onto his tailbone.

"You alright man?" asked Batista.

"I'll live," said Trent, "I've been through worse."

"You mean like the time you wound up in a body cast after falling out of that plane?" asked Batista."

"Oh yeah," said Trent, "Boy did that hurt. And you've been through a lot worse too. Like that Hell in a Cell match you had with Triple H."

"Oh that was bad," said Batista with a chuckle.

Batista and Trent started talking about bad stuff that happened to them and laughing about it as they left the arena.


	23. Duncan vs the champ

"Time for our final match of the night," said Chris, "Our last camper helped his girl Courtney with her match and now it's his turn. Please welcome everyone's favourite bad boy; Duncan!"

Heavy metal rock played as Duncan entered.

"This is awesome," he said, "I think I have a good shot at winning. I use to perform wrestling matches with my brothers in our backyard. That is until I tried to perform a pile driver off our roof and spent the whole summer in a body cast."

"Sweet," said Chris, "Now then, let's meet your opponent. He won his first WWE championship at Wrestlemania 21 and has stared in "The Marie' and the new film "12 Rounds", please welcome, John Cena!"

Cena's song "My time is now" played as he entered, cheering at the fans and doing his famous soldier salute.

"Hey Duncan," he said, "Nice to meet you. Best of luck tonight."

"You too," said Duncan, "But you might want to be careful around me. I learned a few killer fight moves when I was in Juvie."

"Well, you know me," said Cena, "You want some, come get some!"

The bell rang and the match was on.

Duncan and Cena locked up and moved around the ring until Duncan delivered a suplex.

Cena quickly got up as Duncan ran at him, but he delivered a close line and Duncan fell flat on his back.

Cena looked at Duncan lying on the ground and did his famous "You can't see me" and was about to deliver the Five Knuckle Shuffle, but Duncan quickly got up to his feet and Cena hit his knuckle against the mat.

Cena slowly got up, holding onto his knuckle in pain as Duncan bounced against the ropes and was about to tackle him, but Cena grabbed Duncan, lifted him up onto his shoulders and delivered an FU.

Then Cena got on top of Duncan and put him into the ST-FU. Luckily, Duncan was able to crawl towards the ropes and grab hold of them until Cena let him go.

When Ducna got to his feet, he ran up to Cena and tackled him to the ground. Then he grabbed his legs and put him a Sharpshooter. Cena tried to get to the ropes, but he couldn't and he had no choice but to tap out.

"Here is your winner by submission; Duncan!" said Chris.

Cena got up and glared at Duncan, then he smiled . Duncan smiled too and the two shook hands.

"You put up one heck of a fight," said Cena.

"Thanks man," said Duncan, "So did you."


	24. The final surprise

"Those were some awesome matches," said Chris, "But now it is time to announce our winners. May I introduce to you, the winners of TDI vs. WWE!"

And with that, the thirteen campers who won, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, Gwen, Owen, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Leshawna, Harold, Beth, Ezekiel and Duncan, all entered the ring.

"Congratulations to you all," said Chris, "Now I present you these awards."

And Chris left the ring and then re-entered, this time carrying a silver briefcase. He opened it and took out thirteen checks and handed them to the campers.

"Each of these is a check for $2,000.00," said Chris, "And in just a few weeks, a journalist will talk with each one of you for the article that will appear in the next issue of WWE magazine. But that's not all. We also have prizes for our losers as well."

Then the other campers, Izzy, Heather, Lindsay, Noah, Geoff, Justin, Eva, Tyler and Trent, entered the ring.

"For your strong efforts in this event," said Chris, "We have a secondary prize for each of you."

Chris then took out nine other checks out of his briefcase and handed them to the nine campers.

"These are checks for $500.00" said Chris, "But that's not all. Oh, Chef."

Chef came out and handed the nine losing campers each a black duffle bag that had the WWE logo on them.

"In each of these bags contains a few WWE merchandise," said Chris, "Which you can take home with you to keep. Or sell on the internet, whichever you want."

The campers showed all the stuff that was in the bags. A coffee mug with the WWE logo on it, a DVD titled "The history the WWE championship", a WWE cap and a subscription to WWE magazine.

"Well that's it for tonight," said Chris, "Thank you all for watching TDI vs. WWE."

"Not so fast Chris," said Duncan, "He had a little talk with one of the wrestlers backstage and he says that he wants to have a little match with you."

"Me?" said Chris with a gulp.

"Well he first wanted to go up against Chef," said Gwen, "But then Chef told us that you owed him a favour."

That's when Chris remembered that he told Chef that he owed him one after he saved him from JBL.

"Okay," said Chris, "Let's get this over with. I mean, you guys survived your matches, how hard could it be?"

All twenty-two campers left exited the ring.

"So who is my opponent?" asked Chris, "Hornswaggle? Shawn Michaels? Evan Bourne? R-Truth? Who?"

The campers didn't say anything. They just all stood around the outside of the ring with sinister smiles on their faces.

Just then, the sound of a glass breaking was heard and out came Stone Cold Steve Austin riding a huge ATV. He entered the ring and got a good look at Chris.

"So you're the famous Chris McLean?" asked Stone Cold, "I got to tell you, I'm that impressed."

"Hey, watch it pal," said Chris, "I'm the host of a famous TV show."

"You mean a show where you sit on your butt all day watching a bunch of teenagers go through challenges that can get you killed?" said Stone Cold, "I've watched that show and I've seen the way you act. You're nothing but a selfish, annoying ego-maniac who only cares about money, money and more money. That's why I'm here, to teach you a lesson about Karma. When you do something bad, it will always come back to haunt you. And that's the bottom line, cause Stone Cold said so!"

"Okay Stone Cold," said Chris, "I know you're a tough guy, but I don't think I can fight you. I have no fighting experience at all."

"Well let's let the fans decide," said Stone Cold and looked at the campers and said, "If you kids want to see me beat the living crap out this guy, give me a hell yeah!"

And all at once, the campers all shouted "Hell Yeah!"

Stone Cold then looked at Chris and said, "The people have spoken."

And then Stone Cold kicked Chris in the gut and delivered a Stone Cold stunner.

All the campers cheered like crazy.

Stone Cold then took out a big cooler from his ATV, opened it and pulled out two cans of beer. He opened them both, bashed them together and poured them down his throat.

"This is why I love wrestling," said Courtney, "Anything can happen."

"You said it Princess," said Duncan.

Then all of the campers looked at the camera and said, "Goodnight everybody!"

**AUTHOR****'S NOTE: **Finally, this is finished. I can't believe this took me over a year to write. I would like to thank NIGHTS4life, TDIGirl1301, Thunder Djackal and everyone else who read this for their awesome reviews. A special thanks to airnaruto45 for his reviews and his idea for the Owen vs. Festus match. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it.


End file.
